Tree Kitty
To Spotty ACCEPTABLE! Chapter 1 The TreeClan deputy Spottedtail sat near the Fallen Birch. Wind ruffled her gray spotted tabby fur. "Foxpelt, Breezewhisker, Sparrowheart and Deerleg," She raised her voice, her ears up and alert. "I want you to go on a patrol to Twolegplace, to find out if there are kittypets or rogues who have taken TreeClan prey." Sparrowheart, a black-and-orange tom, poked his head out from the Warriors Den. "Do we go now?" He asked. Spottedtail nodded. "Yes." "Well, then, let's go." Breezewhisker, a silver tabby tom nodded towards the camp entrance, as the other cats started getting up for the patrol. Sparrowheart's paws padded against the hard Twolegplace ground. Twoleg Nests were all in a neat row. Foxpelt lead the patrol, and Sparrowheart was in the back. Deerleg stopped. His light brown fur bristled. "What is it?" Foxpelt asked, his orange fur flat and relaxed. "I can smell prey!" Deerleg exclaimed. "I can lead you to the scent." He leaped in front of Foxpelt and dashed towards a Twoleg Nest. Sparrowheart caught the scent too. "Deerleg, this is dangerous!" He meowed. "We can't just run to a Twoleg Nest." "No, behind it!" The warrior replied, running behind a Twoleg Nest. The other 3 cats stopped. "Quick! Hide!" A voice yowled. "Who is he?" Another voice sounded behind the Twoleg Nest. "We won't harm you!" Breezewhisker called. The Clan cats walked behind the Twoleg Nest, and saw 5 kittypets crouching defensively together. "You won't harm us?" One kittypet, a dark gray she-cat asked, her ears twitching. "No," Breezewhisker mewed. "We would never harm innocent kittypets." The kittypets stood up, but stared at each other in confusion. "Why have you come here?" A black kittypet asked, his yellow eyes wide. "Prey has been missing from the forest," Deerleg began. "We are from TreeClan, and the other forest Clans are WaterClan and MistClan. We came here to make sure no kittypets or rogues had taken prey." As he finished, the cats stared at each other. "Prey? Nope, no prey here." A tortoiseshell she-cat meowed. "Not that I've seen." A brown tabby tom said. "Well then," The black tom spoke up. "We'd be happy to help you look for the theif. We are house cats who like helping other cats solve and answer their questions. I'm Knight." He introduced himself. He flicked his tail at the brown tabby. "That is Smores," He mumbled. He pointed with his black tail at the dark gray she-cat. "That's Cloud." Knight said, as Cloud nodded. The fluffy gray kittypet pointed with a paw at the tortoiseshell. "This is Dapple," Cloud continued the introduction. "And this is Amelie." She pointed her paw at a white she-cat with blue eyes. "She doesn't speak much; she's deaf." Cloud told the Clan cats. "Hey!" A new, deeper voice growled. "Oh no," Dapple crouched down low. "Hook is coming." A large, muscular cat walked into the group of Clan cats. He was a dark gray tabby tom with piercing dark green eyes. But he wasn't a kittypet; he had dank rogue scent, and had no collar. So this is Hook. ''"Why have you brought Clan cats here?" Hook spat angrily. "W-we didn't welcome them here." Dapple stepped back. "So you didn't welcome them here," Hook narrowed his eyes. "Then prove it! Fight!" Chapter 2 "Fight?" Cloud echoed. "Yes," Hook growled. "You will fight." Hook lay down in a pile of grass to watch as the kittypets and Clan cats crouched into attack. "I'm sorry..." Knight whispered. "I don't want to do this." The cats lunged at each other. Amelie pinned Sparrowheart to the ground. Sparrowheart looked around. Knight and Smores were fighting Foxpelt, Cloud was pinned by Breezewhisker, and Dapple and Deerleg were rolling around, wrestling. But he noticed something. They were faking it, with sheathed claws and pretend yowls of fury. Amelie, with an sheathed paw, pounded her paw on Sparrowheart's black belly. "Don't fight so soft!" Hook yowled. "Unsheath your paws!" Sparrowheart felt weight fly off as Amelie jumped off of him, running over the fence. "Hey!" Hook snarled. "Get back!" Hook, with trouble, climbed over the fence. The kittypets jumped off the Clan cats. "I'm sorry I had to do that," Knight looked at his paws. "We had to prove to Hook that we are strong. Hook is strong, and leads us kittypets, but he has a brain the size of a cat food pellet." "You should go now, before he comes back..." Smores muttered. Deerleg nodded. "Come on, let's go." He nodded to the patrol. *** "Let all cats old enough to climb a tree gather around the Fallen Birch to hear me speak!" Oakstar called from the Fallen Birch. The dark brown leader stood tall on the white birch tree as cats started to fill out into the clearing. "The time has come for a very important ceremony," Oakstar began. "New apprentices. Crowkit, Thrushkit, step forward." The two kits stepped forward. Crowkit, a pitch-black tom ran excitedly near the Fallen Birch. His brother, Thrushkit, a brown tabby tom, walked by as excited, his green eyes gleaming. "Crowkit," Oakstar dropped his yellow gaze to the black kitten. "You will know be known as Crowpaw, until you recieve your warrior name. Your mentor will be Cloverheart." As Cloverheart walked up to touch noses with Crowpaw, as is tradition, Sparrowheart caught a glimpse of Emberspot, the kits' mother. Her lilac fur was fluffed up, and the white spot on her forehead looked bigger than usual when her fur was fluffed up with happiness. "Thrushkit," Oakstar continued, looking at the smaller brother. "You will know be known as Thrushpaw, until you recieve your warrior name. Your mentor will be Sparrowheart." ''What? Me? ''Sparrowheart's dark yellow eyes were wide. He carefully walked up to Thrushpaw, and touched his nose to his. "Will you train me well?" Thrushpaw asked. "Yes." Sparrowheart replied. *** Sparrowheart paced outside the den. ''Are the kittypets ok? Is Amelie ok? I gotta see them... "''Oakstar," Sparrowheart caught up with the dark brown leader. "Am I going to the Gathering tonight?" Oakstar shook his head. "No," The muscular TreeClan leader replied. "You'll stay here, to guard the camp." ''Yes! I can go to Twolegplace! '' ''An hour passed. ''Sparrowheart walked out of a secret entrance in the camp, uner a prickly bramble. He got out of camp by telling the others that he was going hunting. He began to walk west in the forest trail to Twolegplace. Chapter 3 "Amelie?" Sparrowheart called, walking into Twolegplace. "Smores? Knight?" Two cats walked out from behind the Twoleg Nest and walked over to Sparrowheart. The warrior recognized Dapple and Amelie. "Hi, Sparrowheart!" Dapple mewed. "What're you doing here?" "I just wanted to see if you are ok." Sparrowheart looked at his paws. "Did Hook hurt you, Amelie?" He asked. Amelie just stared, her tail flicked. Sparrowheart remembered that Amelie was deaf. Dapple turned to Amelie, making various actions. First, rising up tall and unsheathing her claws, second, scratching the air and biting in the air, then pointed at Amelie with her tail. The deaf kittypet shook her head. "She wasn't hurt." Dapple meowed. "Good," Sparrowheart turned around to go back. "Just wanted to make sure you were all ok!" Sparrowheart ran back to camp quickly. It was dark, and all the cats were asleep. Sparrowheart ran to the fresh-kill pile as soon as he heard many footsteps. The Gathering cats were coming back. Sparrowheart picked up a mouse, and ran into the Warriors Den, which was a fallen oak tree. He dashed into the shelter of two branches, and pretended to sleep, while eating his mouse. *** He woke up slowly the next morning. Sparrowheart's yellow eyes were glazed and drooped, and an odd feeling made him feel slow. ''Guilt? '' "Sparrowheart," Cloverheart nudged him to his paws. Cloverheart was completely awake, and Sparrowheart could sense swell tranquility in her orange-and-white fur. "Oakstar wants all the apprentices out, so we can take our apprentices out with the other ones!" She mewed cheerily. "Ok." Sparrowheart groaned, his tail drooping. "You know, Sparrowheart, you shouldn't be so gloomy and miserable. Cheer up! You at least need the energy and optimism to train an apprentice, and serve the Clan. Look at a bright side." Cloverheart meowed, looking forward, into the trees. "It's not that!" Sparrowheart hissed. "I'm just.... tired." Cloverheart shrugged. "If you say so." She sped up, running to the apprentices den, to get the apprentices. ''I'm not tired. ''Sparrowheart recited his thoughts in his head. ''I'm depressed, sad, unergetic... I don't even follow the warrior code! ''He dropped down to the ground. ''I'm not supposed to love Amelie, and I'm lieing to the kittypets '''and '''the Clan! '' Thrushpaw walked beside Sparrowheart. The black-and-orange warrior sighed. Greenleaf had ended, and Thrushpaw had the soft, long thick pelt that Sparrowheart would also need as it got cooler. Yellow leaves were on the trees, fading from green. The two cats walked through the forest, until they reached the Training Stream. It was a small clearing, with a stream running through the middle. Cloverheart, Cloudfur, Honeystripe and Foxpelt were sitting on a rock, watching the apprentices. Cloudfur's white fur was wet, and Honeystripe's golden tabby fur was wet too. They smelled of water. "Sorry we're late." Sparrowheart climbed onto the rock, sitting beside Foxpelt. Thrushpaw began tumbling and wrestling with the brown-and-cream tom Mistlepaw. Rabbitpaw joined in, her tortoiseshell fur blending with the other cats. Tigerpaw dove under the cats, tripping Thrushpaw, also being part of the practice fight. "Remember, Tigerpaw," His mentor Honeystripe called. "Keep sliding under them! You're sleeker than them." "Speed up, Thushpaw!" Sparrowheart yowled. The apprentice's practice fight had finished, and all the cats were going back into camp. As they went through the bramble tunnel, Oakstar was on the Fallen Birch. Cats were already sitting around the clearing for a Clan meeting. "We have to have the Gathering early," Oakstar announced. "Why?" Bramblebranch, a black she-cat called. Oakstar shrugged. "Don't ask me." He answerd bluntly. "Talltalon, a WaterClan warrior told me." Chapter 4 The cats walked to the Gathering, and TreeClan's path to the Gathering place was through the forest.. Sparrowheart walked beside Lightningclaw. "So cold!" Lightningclaw exclaimed. "I wish I had a thicker pelt." He fluffed out his black-and-white fur. "We all do." Sparrowheart sighed. He lifted his head. "Hey," He flicked his tail. "I heard that Hailspots is excpecting your kits." He mewed. "Who told you?" Lightningclaw's blue eyes were wide. "Brightcloud." Sparrowheart answered. "Really?" Lightningclaw purred. "Maybe it's because I'm so handsome and fascinating. Say, have you thought of a mate?" He asked. "What? No!" Sparrowheart tried to hide his embarassment. "Why do you ask?" "There is someone, isn't there?" Lightningclaw teased. "''No!" Sparrowheart growled. He was planning what to say next. There is no cat I want as a mate. ''"There is-" Sparrowheart was cut off. "There is a cat?" Lightningclaw asked, his voice raised. "It's Cloverheart, isn't it? I've seen how she's always following you around, that drooly dove." Sparrowheart snarled in frusturation as Lightningclaw ran ahead, probably to tell Cloverheart. Sparrowheart walked into another direction, near Thrushpaw and Crowpaw as the cats headed into the Gatheringplace. ******** "Cats of all Clans!" The WaterClan leader Palestar called from the Water Stone. The Water Stone was where the leaders stood, and it was a small, slanted gray stone in a stream. "The Gathering has begun!" All the chattering stopped. Sparrowheart watched, sitting in between two WaterClan warriors, Raintail and Redleaf. Palestar, his cream chest puffed out, stepped forward. "WaterClan is doing well," He meowed. "Prey runs well, and one of our apprentices, Nightpaw, has become a warrior. He is now known as Nightwind." "Nightwind! Nightwind!" The Clans shouted. A black tom sat near two other cats, his green eyes wide and tinted gleaming. Palestar stepped back, letting the MistClan leader Cherrystar, a calico she-cat, pad a step up. "MistClan is well too," She reported. "Everything is normal, and we have cats made into apprentices. We welcome Tansypaw, Adderpaw and Dapplepaw! Oakstar, you may speak now." Oakstar gave a respectful nod to Cherrystar and stepped forward. "Thank you. TreeClan has been doing well. One of our warriors, Hailspots, is excpecting kits, and we are glad that soon there will be new cats of our Clan." Sparrowheart saw Lightningclaw murmuring something to Cloverheart. "But," Oakstar continued, narrowing his pale eyes. "Prey has gone missing, and we suspect one of the Clans." "Oakstar, none of TreeClan's prey has been brought back by WaterClan's warriors." Palestar meowed, dipping his head. Oakstar looked at Cherrystar. "What?" Cherrystar flicked her tail. "MistClan n-never stole prey..." Cats growled, staring at Cherrystar, who returned a sharp green glare to them. "There is no reason to think that MistClan stole prey." Oakstar stepped forward bravely. "Cherrystar would know." Sparrowheart's pelt prickled with uneasiness. Oakstar was obviously trying to defend the young leader. "This Gathering has ended!" Cherrystar leaped off the Water Stone, and led her Clan out. "Well, that was weird." Sparrowheart muttered, leaving with TreeClan. ** All the warriors were in the Warriors Den, but Sparrowheart wasn't. He hid behind a bramble, looking around to make sure no cat would see him. He walked silently out of camp, and went through the fern tunnel. ''No. I won't go to Twolegplace... Sparrowheart was about to walk into the Twolegplace path, but he turned right, and walked towards the MistClan dark path. He started running, fog and blurry mist hitting his fur. "I'm just going for a run..." He whispered to himself. "Then. I'll go back to camp." But he was whipped into the air when he tripped into a bramble. Trying to get thorns out of his fur, he peered out from the bush, and into the dark, foggy forest. He heard Cherrystar's familiar voice. "We are independent!" She yowled. "The other Clans always defend us, but we are strong! We must prove it to them! We don't need them!" "Yeah!" The MistClan cats snarled. "And it's all because of TreeClan!" Sparrowheart looked in horror as he saw a white MistClan tom, Iceclaw with TreeClan prey at his paws. "Yeah!" A dark dappled she-cat growled. "They defend us all the time, but we are strong without them. We must prove it!" "We will attack at dawn!" Cherrystar snarled. Chapter 5 Sparrowheart ran back to camp quickly. The sun was rising. No... MistClan will attack soon.... Cats were already awake, and seemed calm. Spottedtail walked up to Sparrowheart. "Sparrowheart, I want you to go on a patrol with Stonedust and Cloudfur." She meowed. Sparrowheart nodded, peering around the camp, looking for Stonedust and Cloudfur, when he heard another voice. "Can I come too?" Hailspots asked, running out of the nursery. Her belly was round and swelling from her unborn kits. Spottedtail sighed. "Ok, Hailspots. You can come." Sparrowheart met up with Cloudfur and Stonedust at the camp entrance as Hailspots caught up with them, and they walked out of camp. They looked around for prey to catch. Sparrowheart looked up at the sky; the sun was rising fast. Cherrystar was probably lying. "Won't Lightningclaw be worried about you?" He heard Stonedust ask Hailspots, as Sparrowheart climbed up in a tree. "I told him not to," Hailspots replied simply. "He keeps fussing over me." Sparrowheart noticed a squirrel sitting in a branch. He jumped up and caught the squirrel quickly, and slid down the tree. But as he landed, he heard Cloudfur's yowl. "Listen! There's something happening in the camp." He warned. Sparrowheart ran off through the forest, with Cloudfur, Stonedust and Hailspots behind him. They skidden into camp, seeing blurs of different cats and yowls. MistClan had attacked. ** "Sparrowheart! Hailspots! Cloudfur! Stonedust!" Oakstar yowled from the Fallen Birch. "Thank StarClan you're here! " "Hailspots!" ''Lightningclaw screeched, running over to his mate. "Go into the nursery and hide from MistClan!" Hailspots nodded and ran towards the nursery, while Sparrowheart dashed towards the elder's den. He leaped inside, where one of the elders, a newer retired, young elder, Cinderdapple was standing, her back arched. "They won't hurt us." Cinderdapple growled, her gray, black and white fur bristling. The other elders, black tom Darkflight and pale gray she-cat Graysnow were hiding behind one of the large rocks. "I'll help you fight." Sparrowheart whispered. A flash of tortoiseshell fur blew into the den, and a MistClan warrior stood, snarling. The MistClan she-cat was tumbled over by Cinderdapple, who raked her back. Sparrowheart ran behind the rock, pushing Darkflight and Graysnow down so the MistClan warrior couldn't see them while she was distracted with Cinderdapple. Sparrowheart jumped out from the rock and slid under the tortoiseshell warrior's chest, relieved that Cinderdapple had the age of a senior warrior, and only retired from a foot injury. The dark dappled warrior shook Cinderdapple of her and pinned Sparrowheart, snarling. "Who.. are you?" Sparrowheart struggled under the she-cat's tight grip. "Spottedpool," The she-cat lifted one dappled paw, showing her unsheathed, long black claws. "You won't forget me." "Hey!" A familiar voice yowled. Cloverheart. The orange and white she-cat burst into the den, and leaped onto Spottedpool. "Get off me!" Spottedpool snarled. But Cloverheart was strong, and the TreeClan warrior bit onto Spottedpool\s tortoiseshell tail, sending the warrior running off. "Thank you, Cloverheart." Sparrowheart panted. "S'fine," She murmured. "Cinderdapple, Darkflight, Graysnow, stay in here." She instructed. Sparrowheart ran out of the elder's den, and saw brown Otterear run past him. "Is the nursery ok?" Sparrowheart asked quickly. Otterear nodded. "Hailspots is driving out the warriors near the nursery, and Brightcloud is protecting her kits. She put rasberry juice as fake blood to make them look dead," "Good. I'll see Oakstar's den." Sparrowheart ran into the den, which was a den built with grass, twigs and brambles, built over the middle of the Fallen Birch. "It's time for revenge!" A MistClan warrior snarled. Oakstar was crouched in the back of the den, his brown fur bristling. "I'm a Clan leader. You're threatening a Clan leader? I wonder if cats will want to see your faces at Gatherings knowing what you did." Oakstar growled back. Sparrowheart was at the den's entrance. While the MistClan warriors were focused on Oakstar, Sparrowheart climbed up the den's rocks. Locking his eye on a gray warrior, Sparrowheart leaped off the side of the den and landed on the small smoke-gray tom, who he recognized from Gatherings as Briarheart. Briarheart hissed, running away from the den. Another MistClan warrior, a dark brown tabby tom turned around to look at Sparrowheart. "Hey! Tanglefrost!" A gray-and-white tom called the tabby. "Remember the plan!" ''The plan? ''Sparrowheart was snapped out of thoughts as Tanglefrost leaped onto him. Tumbled into snarls, scratches and hisses, Sparrowheart looked to his side. The gray and white tom and Oakstar were fighting too. "Go, Sparrowheart!" Oakstar yowled. "I can save myself." Sparrowheart nodded, and slid under the birch tree, dashing out of the den. ** Running through camp, Sparrowheart dove climbed up the entrance tree, and jumped down from a low branch, finally out of camp. He clumped up ground, looking for herbs. ''Avalanchestrike and Mossberry will want these. He stopped, noticing a reddish brown she-cat sitting near a bush. "Hey! MistClan!" Sparrowheart growled. "I don't want to fight TreeClan!" The she-cat yowled. "I'm loyal to them, but the attack was wrong." "Go to Twolegplace," Sparrowheart raised his tail high. "Find some cats that can help you. By the way, who are you?" The reddish-brown she-cat was about to run to Twolegplace, but turned to look at Sparrowheart. "Mysteryfeather." She replied bluntly. Chapter 6 The battle had ended. Sparrowheart still stood outside the camp, with lots of soil-dug herbs and leaves. He made Mysteryfeather go to Twolegplace to get kittypets and loners. They had helped fighting MistClan, and now the last of MistClan cats were running out of the camp. "You made me go to Twolegplace to help cats fight my own Clan!" Mysteryfeather snarled. "Well, you did say that you didn't want to fight." Sparrowheart pointed out. "I didn't want to send cat to fight MistClan!" She retorted. "Now I have to tell my Clan that they followed me to your camp!" Sparrowheart shrugged, climbing the entrance tree, after hearing a hiss from Mysteryfeather. Then, the kittypets walked out. Amelie caught Sparrowheart's eye. "Hey! Knight!" He called as the black tom limped out of camp. "Sparrowheart? What is it?" He turned his head to look. "Yeah, I need to tell you something...." Sparrowheart led Knight behind a large bramble. "What do you want, Sparrowheart?" Knight asked. "It's Amelie...." Sparrowheart was more embarrased than ever. He could even feel his fur getting hot. "I love her. But she's deaf. I don't know how to communicate with her." Knight stared at Sparrowheart, his yellow eyes huge like an owl's. Then he stopped, making a noise that sounded like laughter. "Mrow row row!" He purred. "Rrr...." Sparrowheart rolled his eyes. "Alright, whatever. I'll tell Amelie. And she speaks in signing and movements. If you come once every few days, I can teach you." He meowed. **** Category:Fan Fictions Category:DarkstreamMountainClan's fanfics